Xiaolin Showdown After
by dream18writer
Summary: After Raimundo became leader some new and more dangerous enemies emerge. Not only that but there are also two new students at the temple. Problem is this enemy is almost completely unknown and one new student is hard to handle and the other is unwilling to fight. How will they overcome these problems and stop the new enemies. (Sorry if the summary is bad.)


**Author's Note**: _OK this is my first Xiaolin Showdown fanfiction. First to let you know this takes place after season 3. Now I think I might also like to say that I tried doing bad slang for Omi but I doubt it was good so sorry about that. _

**End of Author's Note**

* * *

Shortly after Raimundo became leader Jack was left alone by Wuya again. He was not happy in the least about this fact and decided he would go and find a new companion again. However this time he had his eyes on three.

When he first became evil he read a story about three evil witches that ruled the earth for many years. However that time was after grand master Dashi was gone, so there was really know one to stop them. The story never did state how the witches were defeated all that was known was that they were trapped in an unknown location. Jack however did his research and found out how to find them as well as to awaken them. He found out that the only way to awaken them is to return their powers. He didn't know how their powers were taken but to him it didn't matter. The only problem was that he can make an educated guess as to where the witches were just not their powers.

"Oh man. How am I supposed to find their powers?" He complained. He looked at many alterations of their story and in none of them does it even hint as to where they were. Suddenly his Wu detector activated. "Guess they will have to wait." He said has he got up to head to the new Wu.

Meanwhile the Showlin warrior were around the scroll of the Shen Gong Wu finding out about the new Wu.

"The Melodies Harp is a very tiring Shen gong wu. Literally." Said Dojo. "When it is played it causes who ever hears it to fall asleep."

"Sounds good when you have a bad nights sleep." Joked Raimundo.

"Maybe but the only way to awaken from the Wu is to play it incorrectly and trust me. You do not want to hear that." Dojo warned.

"Why? Would it burst your ear gong." Omi said.

"It's eardrum Omi." Raimundo corrected.

"How can a drum fit in your ear?" Omi said a little confused.

"Like a gong could fit better." Raimundo said.

Omi just thought about it silently then got quiet. They all got on Dojo and flew to where the new Wu was. Apparently it was deep in an unsearched forrest. The trees were very thick to where the young heros could barely see what was ahead of them. Dojo couldn't even fly through it.

"Stay close. Unlike New York there is almost no chance of being found here." Raimundo said. This scared the others a bit but Omi being him tried to hide it.

"Do not worry my friends. I have the best sense of direct. I will lead the way." He said running up to Raimundo but before he could get in front of him Clay lassoed him.

"Sorry little buddy but Rai is right. We should stick together." He said.

"Yeah! So no running off like you did in New York." Kimiko yelled.

"OK." He said a little disappointed he couldn't lead the way.

With that they stayed in a group and went searching for the Shen Gong Wu. It was indeed hard to find even with Dojo senses but after some time they found it. However Jack Spicer was right there ready to get the Wu as well.

"Look what the lizard brought in." he taunted.

"Lizard?" Dojo said annoyed by the comment.

"Who else? Now I will take this Wu." He said flying as fast as he could to the Wu.

"Not so fast Spicer." Raimundo said. "Shoku Astro Wind!" He called created a huge gust of wind that blow Jack away.

"That is it. Jack bots attack!" He called.

"Kimiko go for the Wu. We will cover for you." Raimundo said.

With that they all leaped into action. Kimiko headed to the Wu and Raimundo, Clay and Omi fought off Jack and his bots. It was not that hard because of their powers and Shen Gong Wu. It actually took only a couple of minutes to get the Wu and beat all of the bots. To finish it off Raimundo called a huge gust of Wind and blow Jack deep into the forest. They left with the Melodies Harp with no problem whatsoever.

"Well, that was easy." Kimiko said.

"It is Jack. He never is a challenge." Raimundo said.

"It is like taking a treat from a doggy." Omi said.

"I think you mean taking Candy from baby." Raimundo corrected.

Omi looked at him and gasped. "Why would you take candy from a baby?"

"Just go with it Omi." Clay said not wanted to explained.

Omi did just that and they all left. They climbed up on Dojo to head back to the temple. Meanwhile Jack just landed in a random place in the forest. He was not happy about his defeat and began to complain to himself.

"Can't believe I lost. Again! I shouldn't lose like this." Then he started to whimper but before he did he saw a cave. "What is that?" He asked.

As he got a closer look he grow more and more curious about it. It was different from most caves because it looked like it was carved by hand. However he was a little scared to go down it because it was dark inside. Then he remembered that he had headlights. He turned them on and went into the cave.

Many minutes have past and Jack was getting very scared because the cave seemed to go on forever. Then out of know where he saw a glowing light. "What is that?" He asked.

He flow ahead and to his amazement he found a single room with nothing it is but a pedestal. In the center of it was a glowing orb. It glowing is three main colors red, White and black. Jack was curious and got closer. He found it interesting and decided he would take it.

"At least I go this." Jack said happy for is find. "But what exactly are you?" He said has he took another look at the orb. Then he headed out of the cave.

* * *

**Second Author's Note:**_ OK that is it for chapter one. Feel free to tell me what you think so far._


End file.
